


Walk You Home

by nctsatan127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctsatan127/pseuds/nctsatan127
Summary: "When you can't look on the bright side, I'll sit with you in the dark."Everyone had given him the title of a monster. The public had shunned him, ripping him out of all the books which even breathed a word of him being good.He deserved it, Jaehyun had murdered 25 people after all.Doyoung had been a detective for a few years now, it would be an understatement to say he was good. He had caught a locked away 6 serial killers.It was only smart that he was assigned to the case of Jung Jaehyun.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. 0.1

AGE 7

The giggles from the children could be heard echoing through the empty corridors. The sounds suggested there was much joy being held by the young boys. It made their parents pleased as they wondered through their new house. They had been saving for the entire 15 years of their marriage in order to purchase a house like this. And finally their dream purchase happened.

Doyoung and Taeil had to admit they were surprised when they first saw the house. When their father had pulled into the driveway, they had believed he was joking. This house is huge. There is more than enough rooms for the two brothers to be able to have their own rooms, which is something they have been wanting for seven years.

"I want to have the room closest to the stairs," Taeil remarks as he turns the door handle to the room which he speaks of. The 11 years old can't help but feel pleased with this decision as he is able to fully view the large space.

It contains two windows which overlook the front of the property and already has two beds inside. The wooden floors which work as a base for the old rugs on the surface only add to the character which is enhanced even more by the dark curtains which adorn the windows.

"You even have a bed for your imaginary friend," Doyoung remarks as he pokes his head into the room.

"I don't have an imaginary friend," Taeil retorts as he drags his fingers against what is to become his new duvet.

The younger brother simply clicks his tongue before turning on his heel to walk further down the corridor. He doesn't want to have a room near his brother. It's already hard enough having to spend most of the day hours with him, let alone being near him at night again.

Taeil says weird things about him when they stay together. He says that Doyoung looms at the end of his bed in the midst of the night, remaining silent as he just stares at the older, watching him as he clutches onto his blanket in fear. Whenever the older calls for his parents, the younger brother seems to just go back to bed and act as though nothing happened. No matter how much Taeil would scream or shout at his brother, he wouldn't budge.

Doyoung still doesn't believe him. He just thinks his brother has held a grudge against him since the day he was born seven years ago. The attention was dragged away from the older as the younger seemed to take up the spotlight.

Hands clasped behind his back, Doyoung comes to a half as he approaches a door which is at the end of the corridor. Standing right outside of the room is a stone statue of a woman who has some kind of stone shawl delicately carved into her figure. Something about the look of pain on the plain face of this statue attracts Doyoung for whatever reason.

Taeil would probably fear a statue like this. Doyoung seemed to take on the role of the older brother in the way that he wasn't scared of much, also protecting Taeil who seemed to jump at any bump in the night.

Stepping forward, Doyoung slowly opens the door as he examines what could be his room. The curtain has been draped over the window which leaves for the room to be covered with darkness. The young boy makes his way to the far wall as he tugs open the heavy fabric curtains. Once the light enters the room, he is able to fully examine the large bed which sits comfortably on the floor. There is a cushioned bench seat next to the window which overlooks the backyard.

"Doyoung! Taeil! Where are my beautiful boys?" Their mother's voice soon echoes down the long corridor. Doyoung sighs as he leaves his room to find where his mother waits for the pair, Taeil has already come out to be standing at her side.

"What do you think of the house?" She queries as she extends her arm to her youngest, gesturing for him to come and lean into her side. He obliged as Taeil does the same on her other side.

"I love it. It's perfect," Taeil grins.

Their mother leans down to kiss the top of her eldest's head before turning her head to hear the youngest's response.

"It's okay," Is all Doyoung says as he shrugs softly.

His mother chuckles at his response as she squeezes his shoulder. She lets go of her sons before crouching before them, grabbing each of their arms so they focus on her.

"Your father and I have been working very hard to save up for this house. We plan to live here for a very long time. So enjoy it, utilise the corridors for your games of hide and seek," she explains to them with a smile. "Go play, you don't have school for another month. Enjoy your summer."

"Jihae!" Their father can be heard yelling from downstairs.

"I've gotta run," Their mother lets go of their hands before standing, turning around to rush down the corridor and down the stairs to where her husband waits.

Taeil follows her footsteps as he reaches the banister of the stair case. He gazes down the magnificent feature in awe. The woodwork on the banister seems to have been hand carved. There's no other way which this delicate detail would've been obtained.

Doyoung slowly approaches behind, lingering a few steps behind him. He simply stares at his brother in slight confusion at how he could be so intrigued by a bit of wood. The younger couldn't deny the fact that it was beautiful, he wouldn't say it was worthy of standing and staring at it in awe for several moments though.

"It's just wood," The younger mutters beneath his breath, keeping his gaze on the banister as his brother turns to look at him in slight dismay.

"I swear you were born backwards," Taeil snickers as he turns to face the old handiwork once more.

This irritates the younger brother who moves to be standing just behind the older. He imagines what would happen if he just pushed the other down the stairs. Would his bones snap like twigs? Would the lights in his head go out? He grabs the older's waist, threatening to push him which causes for Taeil to grow startled as he pushes his brother away. He glares at his brother with a frown upon his features.

"Boys! Come down stairs for dinner!" Jihae calls for her children.

Taeil says nothing as he rushes down the stairs. Doyoung falters for a few moments as he simply watches the older running down the stairs. He takes note of the time that it takes to walk down the stairs one at a time as he eventually makes his own way down.

It didn't take long for bed time to approach. Jihae and her husband both worked to tuck in each of their children and made sure they had both fallen into a deep sleep before peacefully wondering over to their own room.

Yet Doyoung was anything but asleep. His eyes were wide open as he just stared at the dark roof above him, the light fixture forming a disfigured shadow which would frighten most children. However, Doyoung was drawn to the dark.

It doesn't surprise him as he hears a door down the hall opening, small footsteps following. The young boy slowly pushes down his blankets as he swings his legs over the bed and onto the floor. He takes in a sharp inhale of breath as his bare feet touch the bare floors. Having an old house meant that there was no heating in the floors unlike the heated tiles which covered their old house.

He finds his way through the shadows of his room to the door, quietly he pulls it open, sticking his head out to peer down the corridor. He scoffs lowly as he visualises his older brother walking over to the stair case.

Doyoung silently leaves his room as he makes his way over to the bannister where Taeil has paused to yawn. The older looks at his brother in surprise as he notices his sudden appearance.

"Why are you up, Doyoung?" He questions in a whisper.

"Why are you up?" The younger deflects the question.

"I was going to grab a glass of water, do you want one?" Taeil explains softly, pointing down the stairs in the direction of where the kitchen is.

"I'm not thirsty," Doyoung states firmly.

Taeil just shrugs as he hears this, "Suit yourself then. You should probably go back to bed. It's late and mother will be angry if she sees you're up."

"She'd be angry if she saw you were up," The younger retorts with a slight smirk plastered on his features.

"No she wouldn't," Taeil clicks his tongue as he turns around to descend the stairs. "I'm getting water whereas you're just being annoying. Go back to bed, Doyoung."

Doyoung's expression fades quickly to a sour frown as he goes to step forward. Yet he is halted in his steps as Taeil suddenly stumbles. He can only watch in slight shock as his brother loses full control and tumbles down each stair until he falls into an unconscious heap at the landing. The younger stands frozen solid for several moments as he just stares at his brother. He isn't moving.

He is finally able to move his legs as he sprints down the stairs to crouch by his brother's side. He grabs the older's shoulders and shakes him roughly as he yells for him to wake up. Yet, he gets no response.

"MOTHER! FATHER! HELP!" Doyoung screams back up the stairs as he just starts to cry. He aimlessly shakes his brother as he tries to wake him. It isn't long before he can hear lights being turned on in the corridors and rushed footsteps of his worried parents.

"What's wrong? Oh my god," Jihae's voice falters as she sees the unconscious heap beneath Doyoung's grasp. She feels her emotions taking over her as she rushes down to be near them. Her husband is just behind her as he instantly checks for a pulse on his eldest son. He immediately sighs in relief as he nods quickly, signally he is still breathing.

"H-He just fell, I d-don't know h-how," Doyoung begins to sob even harder as his mother gently pulls him away from his brother. She has tears glistening on her cheeks as she firmly holds his upper arms.

"It wasn't your fault, my dear boy," She gently caresses his left cheek with her hand as she leans up to kiss his forehead. "He's going to be okay. Hmmm? Your brother is strong."

"We need to take him to the hospital," His father states firmly as he works to lift the young boy's body. He doesn't wait to hear a response from the other two as he rushes down the rest of the stairs to get to the entrance of the house.

Jihae is quick to stand as she takes Doyoung's hand in her own before pulling him by her side as they follow her husband out to the car.

AGE 13

The music was too loud.

Taeil has grown to be one of those annoying teenagers who would blast music in his room whilst doing homework. He believed that the simply closing the door would be enough to drown it out to the surrounding world. Yet, Doyoung could hear it loud and clear as he tried to read his novel from the comfort of his bed.

More than anything he just wanted to storm down the short distance between their rooms and burst in without knocking, quickly and efficiently unplugging the speakers from the the power.

As the younger brother, Doyoung did get away with quite a bit, but there was only so much his parents would let him off the hook for. They weren't home at the moment and would most displeased if they returned to see he had managed to drive Taeil up the wall. He would just have to settle for his brother's poor taste in music.

He opts to make his way down to the kitchen where he will be able to get himself a soda or something which may distract him from his older brother for a few moments at least.

He slips the bookmark into the pages of his novel before pulling himself off the bed and onto the floor. He swiftly makes his way out of the his room and to the stairs which he rushes down, in order to distance himself from Taeil's room as quickly as he can.

Arriving at the kitchen, he lets out a long sigh before grabbing a glass from the cabinet. He places it on the bench before moving to open the fridge where he pulls out the bottle of lemonade, walking back to the bench where he fills up his cup. Just as he goes to drink his beverage, the home line interrupts him with its loud tune as it starts to ring on its wall stand.

Doyoung just sighs again in frustration as he stalks over to the phone. He places it too his ear but doesn't say anything as he hopes the caller will speak first. This is his method of picking up on who is a scam caller and who isn't. The home line only shows up with phone numbers which leaves it near impossible for him tell otherwise.

"Hello, this is Doctor Kim Chungha from the Rosewood Mental Hospital. I'm calling to speak regarding your son, Kim Doyoung's admission to our facility. Am I speaking with Mr or Mrs Kim?"

Doyoung immediately hangs up the phone. He stands still as his hand maintains a firm grip on the phone. A mental hospital? His parents were sending him away? They thought he was crazy...

His thoughts started to race as he wandered back over to the bench to grab his drink. Drinking the entire glass in one go, he slams the glass on the bench with enough force that it shatters. He doesn't even flinch as the glass splinters everywhere.

The anger which has been subsiding within him has started to raise to the surface as he walks over to where the carving knife lay in the draining rack beside the sink.

"What are you doing?" Taeil's unwanted voice suddenly asks as he enters the kitchen. He briefly glances at the broken glass before opening the pantry to pull out a bag of chips for himself to snack on.

"Getting a drink," is all Doyoung says, his voice strained as he reaches to grab the rubber gloves beside the knife. He slips his hands into them before pulling a plastic bag from beneath the sink as he goes to begin picking up the shards of broken glass.

"I'm going to sit in the lounge room for a bit, I'm expecting a call soon," Taeil explains as he opens his bag of chips.

"From the mental hospital?" Doyoung mutters.

"What?" Taeil snaps as he doesn't hear what his brother says. The younger just ignores him which causes for him to simply walk out of the kitchen once more.

Just as he has almost picked up all the pieces of the broken glass, the younger pauses as he hears the keys unlocking the front door. This signalled the arrival of his parents, they were home.

He doesn't hesitate to drop the bag, leaving it open and spilled out on the floor as he makes his way over to the sink, gripping the edge of the basin so tightly that his knuckles turn white beneath his gloves.

"We're home!" Jihae can be heard calling from the entrance.

Doyoung feels nothing but anger flooding through his veins. The sound of his mother's voice merely reminds him of the fact that she wants to send him away.

AGE 24

Doyoung couldn't help but scowl as he swiped through the possible candidates on his app. He was seated on the couch in his Grandma's living room as he did so. Whilst this app had many good looking guys, it seemed to lack any which stood out to the young detective. It was meant to be an app for those just looking for a single night of fun, meaning people shouldn't be looking into each person with too much of a lens.

However, this didn't stop Doyoung as he felt the need for his own needs to be satisfied with someone who was somewhat...Interesting. He was looking for a once off, a hook up with no strings attached which made him ponder why he was being so critical of everyone.

He seemed to leave his thumb hovering over the screen as the next profile appeared. A male with black hair flashed before him. He seemed to be quite attractive as the picture displayed him seated on some sort of retaining wall, giving a side ways smirk to the camera.

Jung Jaehyun   
Age; 23  
Looking for; A good time ;)

Doyoung smiled to himself as he pressed accept on the profile of this handsome stranger. He wasn't expecting for the other to come through and message him instantly, but here his phone was, lighting up with a chat notification.

breadbitch;  
Hey beautful ;)

bunnythot;  
It didn't take   
you long to   
respond...

breadbitch;  
One could say  
I don't like   
to wait for   
what I want.

breadbitch;  
I see something?  
I want it?  
It's mine.

bunnythot;  
Someone's cocky

bunnythot;  
But I ain't   
complaining x

breadbitch;  
What do you  
have on for  
tonight, bunny?

bunnythot;  
You I'm  
assuming

breadbitch;  
8 o'clock  
*address*

bunnythot;  
I can't wait

Doyoung couldn't help but smile to himself as he switched off his phone and stretched his arms above his head. The time was approaching 7:30 meaning he didn't have too much time to prepare which was fine. The address was a 20 minute walk away.

"Hey Grandma?" The detective calls out as he gets off the couch, moving to approach the elderly woman who is seated in her rocking chair which faces the television, the news of the night plays away on the screen.

"Hmmm?" She hums in response as she moves her attention to focus on her Grandson.

"I'm going out for a bit. Don't stay up although I will be back soon as I have a very important case which starts tomorrow," He explains as he leans down to gently kiss the top of her head.

"Stay safe! Bring your gun!" His Grandmother yells weakly from her seat as he makes his way to the kitchen where he has a glass of water before heading to the front door. Slipping his feet into his shoes, he calls out to his Grandmother once more before leaving the house.

The door closes just as the news announcing reads out the information on a recent serial killer which means, Doyoung missed out on hearing this.

"A serial killer of only 23 years of age, will finally be arrested and brought to justice by the end of this night. Jung Yoonoh who has an alias of Jaehyun, shall be arrested by inspectors within the next five hours."

The detective whistles a happy tune as he makes his way to the address which he was given. His hood was pulled up as he had his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He was doing his best to cling on to any warmth which he could possibly grasp.

It only felt as though a few minutes had passed by the time he reached the front door of the stranger's house. Yet it had been 25, meaning the young detective had arrived with a few minutes up his sleeve. He doesn't hesitate to approach the front door, raising his right arm to knock on the surface a few times. Stepping back, he just waits. The rushed footsteps can be heard from the outside as Jaehyun seems to be rushing to grab the door.

Doyoung pulls down his hood and gazed up just in time to see the dark haired male standing in the open doorway. A dimpled grin appears on the other's cheeks as he gazes at the detective. No words are shared as Jaehyun steps forward, grabbing Doyoung's wrist. He pulls the detective into his home, leaving for the older to gently kick the door closed with his foot.


	2. 1.0

"CLEAR!" The prison guard could be heard shouting clearly. The groans and squeaks which emit from the heavy, barred metal gate means that anyone within the building would be able to tell that someone has entered the premises. Someone who wasn't a prisoner, they didn't get to enter through the front door.

Doyoung let out a heavy sigh as he held up his ID along with his badge to the guard who stood on the other side of the gate. Once he had been approved again, the gate screamed once more as it was closed once more. The clicking of the detectives shoes echoed as he swiftly followed the guard's directions down the multiple corridors, flashing his ID and badge at each door and gate.

"They seem to always give you the crazy ones," The guard exclaims as he treads the familiar floors with the detective.

"It's amazing how much they let you do after you catch six serial killers," Doyoung retorts without even sparing the guard a second glance. He held no grudges toward the guard, the pair grabbed coffee often outside of work but business was indeed, business. He always maintains a strong facade when in these places. Most of the prisoners tend glare down officer's, including the guards themselves. Besides, Doyoung has a reputation which he must maintain.

He is here to solve his seventh serial killer case, not to make friends.

"I don't think you've seen anything quite like this one," The dark haired guard continues. "He laughed when he was brought in. He kept joking that this was nicer than his place and he wants to thank us for helping him save on rent and bills."

"He's a killer, Johnny. He's misunderstood," Doyoung mutters the last part as he clears his throat afterwards.

"Just be careful. I have a bad feeling about this one."

"You say that every time," The detective snaps as he approaches the door to the room he has been looking for. He turns his head to the left to make sure there is already supervision by the one way glass. The camera should be recording every part of what is about to happen on the inside of this room and Johnny should be watching every part of the discussion. Any evidence which could be used against this person in court must be captured.

Without wasting a further second, the detective pulls open the door. He waits until he has stepped inside and closed the door again behind him before turning to face the prisoner. Handcuffed to the metal table on the middle of the room, is a dark haired male who seems to be smirking as he catches his first glance at the detective. He scoffs as he leans back into his chair, keeping one brow raised.

Doyoung clears his throat as he walks over to his seat which is opposite the prisoner. He places his briefcase on top of the table's cold surface before finally deciding to speak to the person at hand. Yet he misses his opportunity as the dark haired male opposite him interjects.

"Good to see you, Doyoung," He chuckles lightly.

"Did the guards already tell you about me?" Doyoung asks with a neutral tone as he just pulls out all of the relevant files, getting them ready to be utilised in this interrogation.

"Uhhh, no. We met last night, detective," The prisoner exclaims, sounding slightly confused at the fact that the detective before him doesn't recall his appearance at all. "It was one hell of a night. I must say, you really are one of the best experiences I've ever had."

Doyoung can't help but furrow his brows together in bewilderment at the words of the younger male. His files had said nothing of any mental illnesses, at least non that had been diagnosed as of yet. He pauses in organising his files as he clasps his hands together before him, making eye contact with the dark haired male.

"I don't understand what game you're trying to play, Yoonoh, but whatever it is, it isn't going to work," He makes sure what he's says is clear and firm enough for the killer to understand. The dark haired male moves to be on the edge of his seat as he tries to get closer to the detective, maintaining eye contact the entire time.

"You really don't remember me?" He exclaims, tone filled with a heavy dose of confusion and surprise.

"We haven't met before. Now if you would like to stop with your games, I'd much prefer to begin with the actual interrogation" Doyoung breaks eye contact as he looks down at the first file which he wants to use. Placing his briefcase onto the floor once more, his full attention goes to the papers on the surface in front of him.

It doesn't take him long to arrive at the specific file which he had planned to start with. Opening it, he flicks through the pages silently, searching for the images he has in mind. After a few moments, Yoonoh watching his every move, he is able to pull out a small pile of printed images. They are all of a woman who seems to be quite young. The top photo seems to be a license picture and she smiles, brown hair braided over her shoulder. Doyoung pushes this one across the table.

"Do you recognise this woman?" He inquires.

Yoonoh looks down at the photo with lowering his head. He bites his tongue briefly as he shifts in his chair, somewhat awkwardly. Clearing his throat he just furrows his brows together in an attempt to disguise the familiarity of the image.

"I don't know who she is, but she doesn't look like my lawyer," He taunts with a sly smirk. Raising his gaze to meet the detectives, his grin only grows as he sees the irritation sparking within the other's eyes.

Doyoung ignores this as he pushes across the next photo. This one depicts the same woman, face down on a wooden floor, bathing in a pool of a deep red and metallic blood. Her blood. Her hair is disheveled and covers the majority of her head, her penetrating stare of fear being the only thing visible through the clotted locks. The grey shirt which covers her torso has several stab wounds through the back of it as the blood has moved to stain the majority of said shirt. The photo beside this is a close up of her neck after someone pushed her hair to the side, here you can see the wire which has been tightly wrapped around her neck.

The detective remains silent as he just examines the prisoner's reaction to these. The muscle's within the dark haired male's jaw tense as he clamps his mouth shut. Again he gazed down at these images without lowering his head. Instead of leaving them on the surface, he manages to grab them with his cuffed hands, simply turning them upside down before moving to be leaning against the back of his chair.

"I refuse to speak without a lawyer," He speaks, voice barely a whisper.

"You've already seen your lawyer," Doyoung interjects as he reaches forward to flip the photos over once more. "You know her. I know you do, why don't you tell me what happened to her." He softens the time to his voice ever so slightly.

Yoonoh seems to see what he's trying to do as he flickers his gaze upward to meet with the detective's again. Yet this time, his side is filled with pent up anger and frustration, he wants to yell at this person in the suit and call his a bastard. He wants to strangle him with the chain of the cuffs but he knows that's quite impossible for him.

"I'm not answering your stupid questions," Is all he opts to say, a dark undertone thick in the way he speaks. He's making it clear that he does not plan on responding to the detective opposite him. Considering the other doesn't even recall their shared night which happened, not even 24 hours ago, it was clear the detective would only be working to tear him apart.

That is what still muddled his thoughts the most. He was certain that the detective had enjoyed last night just as much, if not more then what he had. It was only a one night stand, a hookup, but you don't simply forget sex like that. There could be something different to Doyoung. There could be something which explains the other's strange behaviour. The man he is seated before at this moment is nothing alike with the man he welcomed into his home last night.

If he didn't know any better, he would even go as far to say they're different people.

"I'm not here to play games, Yoonoh," The detective speaks harshly. It's clear by his tone that he will not allow for the other to act like a child or even think of not taking this situation seriously.

"And I'm not here to answer your questions," The dark haired male states as a matter-of-fact before turning his head to peer at the double sided glass. He wonders if the guards on the other side are finding this interrogation entertaining. If only he could be taken out of the cold, hand cuffs which cling to his wrists, then he'd give them first row seats to entertainment.

"Then why are you here?" Doyoung decides to close his files as he leans back in his chair. He waits to hear the other's response with open ears. He is intrigued to see what kind of web the prisoner is going to try and weave. This is something he's played part in several of these so called webs. It makes it much easier for the detective to crack down the culprit once they've spent so much time doing their best to avoid just that.

"I'm here because I made one mistake and I got caught," the dark haired male exclaims as he suddenly lurches forward in his chair. He moves to be standing as he leans across the table in a threatening manner. The door handle to the room begins to turn but Doyoung raises his hand, a gesture to suggest that he has this under control. "If I wanted to answer your questions then I would've handed myself in ages ago or better yet, I would've made you ask me while I was fucking you last night. Instead of screaming my name you would've be screaming questions."

The detective doesn't even flinch, not allowing for his expression to falter as he simply holds the younger's gaze. The dark haired prisoner breathes heavily as he seems to have grown highly frustrated at the attitude of the man opposite him. He makes no move to sit down again as he just stays frozen in his position.

"I must say, I've never had a killer try to convince me that they slept with me. This is a very interesting tactic Mr Jung," Doyoung doesn't hide the smirk which breaks out on his delicate features.

"Please, don't bother with the formalities detective," Yoonoh finally caves in as he swallows visibly. He slowly straightens his posture before stepping backwards until he is seated in his chair once more. "Call me Jaehyun."

"I'm not here to be your friend," The raven haired male shakes his head softly. There is a knock on the door to the room which alerts the pair that their time together has run out.

"I'd appreciate if you were more cooperative tomorrow," Doyoung remarks as he gathers his things. "I'd like it if you could answer my questions. The quicker you do so, the quicker you won't have to deal with me again."

"But what if I wanted to see you again?" Jaehyun states at the older intently, keen on noting the reaction to this. However he is quite disappointed as the male simply returns his lips to form a thin line, eyes expressing not even a hint of his reaction. Yet there's something in his gaze which reminds the prisoner of the night prior. It's the smallest shimmer but it stands out more then anything to the dark haired male.

"Be good, Yoonoh." The detective lowers his head, disguising his grin before opening the door to the room, simply exiting and leaving the prisoner seated in his puddle of confusion.

•••

Doyoung hummed a soft tune to himself as he approached his desk. He places his briefcase beneath the wooden surface before taking a seat on the comfortable, ebony coloured leather seat. Shrugging off his suit jacket, he stretches his neck in order to be able to turn on his computer to analyse the case files.

He doesn't get an opportunity to even log in as his coworker walks over, placing both hands on the male's shoulders. The other peers at the screen and remains remotely surprised as he notices it is still on the lock screen.

"How'd the interrogation go?"

Doyoung turns himself around in the chair as he looks at his fair haired coworker. The male wears a suit similar to his, except there's an absence of the tie, the top two buttons undone. His head is tilted to the side slightly as he waits to hear the older's response. There is a strong expression of admiration in his eyes as he stares at the detective before him.

"The guy didn't answer any of my questions," The dark haired male sighs, defeated. "But it was honestly strange, he kept insisting that we slept together last night. I've never had anyone try that one on me before."

The light haired male scoffs slightly as he hears this.

"Did you tell him that the only person you're sleeping with is me?" He mutters before placing his hands on the arm rests of the chair, caging the older beneath him before leaning down to briefly brush his lips against the dark haired male's.

"I told him he was insane," Doyoung smirks as he raises a hand to caress his lover's cheek. He holds his loving gaze before pushing his chair back, separating the pair just as the boss approaches them both.

"Jungwoo, what are you doing over here?" The middle aged man questions the light haired male. "Last I checked, you're not on the Jung Yoonoh case."

"Sorry, Boss," Jungwoo apologises briefly. He flashes his boyfriend a quick final glance before wondering his way back over to his own desk.

"Give me the run down," The boss redirects his attention to the detective in the leather seat as he leans against the desk which is adjoined to the main one with the dark haired male's computer.

Doyoung scratches the back of his head before sighing heavily.

"He wouldn't answer anything. He kept insisting to see his lawyer again, but don't worry. It's nothing I can't handle," The raven haired male smiles confidently, flashing his teeth.

"Make sure you examine his files thoroughly again to be sure you've picked up on absolutely everything. We need to bring this man down. You've done many important cases before but this one is definitely the most important one."

"I won't let you down," The raven haired male simply promises.

"I know I can trust you, Doyoung," The older man grins before clapping him on the back. He doesn't say anything else before heading back to his office.

The brief visit from the big man does nothing to calm Doyoung's sudden rush of nerves. He may be good at his job but that doesn't mean he doesn't get nervous. He is still just as human as any other detective. The severity of the case at hand adds an overwhelming amount of pressure to the young male as he already has the weight of his reputation to hold.

His distress seems to be quite visible, at least to the person who knows him best as Jungwoo approaches his side once more.

"Maybe you should go home," the younger suggests, voice thick with tones of endearment.

"I mustn't," Doyoung instantly shakes his head as he spins his chair to face the computer again. "I need to go over the facts, make sure I haven't missed anything."

The light haired male sighs heavily as he pauses for a few moments. His boyfriend had always been a workaholic. The rush he gets from solving his cases hooked him immediately and now he just can't stop. It also doesn't help how he is driven by the intent to protect others from people who killed, like the murderer of his own family. Jungwoo admired him for his hard work, he just didn't approve of the part where the older would break down and fall ill due to overworking himself.

"It's takeout night isn't it?" Jungwoo pulls out his final cards, his final attempt to get the older to go home. The detective pauses as he seems to be processing these words before he just closes down the computer.

"Fine," he exasperates, shoving all of his things into his bag before putting his jacket on once more. "I'll go home. I'll go home and entertain Grandma until you finish up. Remember to get extra seeds."

"I know," Jungwoo smirks in triumph as his boyfriend kisses his cheek before making his way out of the office.

•••

Doyoung arrives at the house after the short drive back from his office. He holds a bag of a few groceries which he purchased on his way home as he makes his way down to the kitchen. Being the early afternoon still, his Grandmother wouldn't have finished her day job of cleaning houses. The detective earns enough to be able to support them both if she wanted to give up her job, however she was insistent that she wanted to contribute to the funds. Besides, cleaning gave her something to do for the many hours of each day, instead of simply lingering around the house. As each year passed, this only concerned Doyoung. She was growing even frailer as she grew older meaning it didn't take much for her to get injured as she worked herself too hard.

Placing the items from the bag where they belong, the dark haired male doesn't utter a word before making his way to his room. Once he gets inside the comfortable space, he makes immediate effort to change out of the suit which constricts his movement. Slipping into a loose pair of tracksuit pants, a loose shirt accompanied by a jumper, he pauses as he takes a seat on the edge of his bed.

He can't stop thinking of the prisoner he just interrogated as Jaehyun's face floods his thoughts. It was quite interesting what he was saying. The whole idea of trying to convince a detective that you've slept with them is something completely unheard of. Yet the more he thinks about it, the more it feels as though there is more truth to the phrase then what he cares to admit.

His thoughts are interrupted as he hears the front door being unlocked. He immediately stands from his bed and rushes to greet his Grandmother. However, the person standing in his doorway isn't her. The blonde hair on the figure causes for an instant recognition as Doyoung just hovers where he stands as he waits for the other to make the first move.

"You seemed quite absent when you were at work," Jungwoo speaks calmly as he slowly walks over to his boyfriend. "I knocked off early to check in on you." He places his hands on either side of the older's waist as he leans in to briefly kiss lips.

Doyoung responds to this by cupping the younger's cheeks in his hands. "I'm fine. I just have a lot I need to go over for this case. It isn't going to be easy."

"When is it easy? They don't give cases to you if they expect them to be a breeze. You thrive off the challenges," The light haired male states with a half smirk. "You see they give me the easier cases as I'm not as talented as you."

"That's not fair to assume, Jungwoo. I've been a detective for longer than you," The dark haired male exclaims before moving his hands to grab the back of the younger's neck. He crashes their lips together, not wanting to discuss work anymore. The younger seems more than happy to oblige to this option as he presses himself against his boyfriend as much as he physically can.

There moment is given much time to escalate as the front door begins to open once more. The pair instantly pull away from each other as they do their best to look as though they had just been standing there the entire time. Doyoung just scratches the back of his neck whilst Jungwoo simply stands with his hands linked behind his back.

"Ah my two beautiful sons," the elderly lady happily chimes as she closes the door behind her. She has no hesitation as she steps over to embrace her grandson. He crouches down to be able to wrap his arms around her warmly. He feels her flinch slightly as he grasps her arms softly, pulling away from her again. Gaze immediately filling with concern, he gazes upon her forearms before gently pushing up her sleeves which reveal a deeply purple coloured bruise of the skin.

"What happened? Did you fall again?" He questions her.

"It's nothing to worry about my dear, just a bruise," She speaks quietly. "I accidently fell too far forwards when I was leaning over the basin to wash the mirror. You know what I'm like."

Doyoung doesn't say anything as he just gazes upon her, his gaze unchanging. He lets go of her before taking a step back, allowing for his boyfriend to step in.

"Come on Mrs Kim, let's go get you into something more comfortable," Jungwoo pipes up with a grin. He takes her arm as he assists her down the hall to where she resides.

He has always been so kind to her which Doyoung really appreciates. Most people would find it odd that a fully grown man who has a great job with sufficient pay would still choose to live with his Grandmother. Yet Jungwoo didn't hesitate to help her out from day one. Besides, after everything she did for Doyoung as he grew up, how could he possibly leave her to fend for herself. She would hardly be able to defend herself if someone decided they wanted to take her life.

•••

Today was day two of the interrogation of Jung Yoonoh.

There was a different atmosphere around Doyoung as he left the house that morning. Johnny was instantly able to pick up on the difference as the detective arrived at the prison as per usual. 

"You seem to be in quite the mood today," The guard voices quietly as he is unsure as to how the dark haired male will react to this statement. On previous cases, whenever the atmosphere had changed around the detective, it usually meant he was a little more edge when it came to questions or conversation. Yet, this didn't stop Johnny as he was eager to get the opportunity where he discovers why the dark haired male behaves this way.

"Slept well, what can I say?" Doyoung responds with a lopsided grin. The element of remaining serious from yesterday seems to have completely disappeared.

Nothing else is said as Johnny just leads the detective the rest of the way to the room. He doesn't even have a chance to remind the other of the usual information as the detective immediately swinges open the door, stepping inside before closing it behind him once more.

"Well if it isn't the detective of the century," Jaehyun remarks, voice filled with sarcasm as the dark haired male takes a seat opposite him, placing his briefcase onto the metal surface of the table.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't use that kind of tone with me," Doyoung sighs, audibly annoyed by the prisoner already. The way he speaks and even moves in his seat causes for Jaehyun to gaze upon him with a more questioning stare. Something's different between this person and the one from yesterday. Something is much more familiar to him.

"What kind of questions are you going to attempt to ask me today?" The prisoner tries to see if this stirs anything within the male as he leans back into his rigid seat.

"The kind which will probably make you want to strangle me," The older responds before leaning forwards, resting his forearms on the surface of the table as he makes eye contact with the other. "Which I know you like doing."

Jaehyun can't hide the look of surprise in his features as he processes these words. He knows the detective isn't referring to his victims. He is speaking of what they shared two nights prior.

"I'm here to help you, Jaehyun," Doyoung ignores the surprised look as he continues with his speech. "I can only do my job if you tell me everything and by everything, I mean everything." There is a pause as the dark haired younger is still trying to get his senses around what is going on at this moment.

"If you can do that, we might even be able to get some time alone together," The detective drawls. "Can you do that for me, Jaehyun?" He tilts his head to the side, an almost enticing gesture.

This is when it clicks for Jaehyun as he mutters, "Yes."


	3. 1.1

Doyoung was exhausted.

He had never dealt with a serial killer who pressed so many of his buttons. The second interrogation had gone pretty smoothly, but the prisoner had managed to catch the detective off guard several times. He wasn't sure why his head hurt so much coming out of that prison. Maybe he was working himself too hard, just as Jungwoo had said. The younger tended to be right most of the time with what he said.

It would just be a great relief to all of Doyoung could wrap up this case soon and expose the criminal, Yoonoh, for all that he'd done. The easiest part of catching him had been done, now he had to lock him away and ensure he'd stay behind bars for many years to come. That was always the goal with each case he received. The first interrogation tended to display whether there were any chances for rehabilitation with the killer. Yoonoh had done a pretty good job at securing his fate with the first few minutes of them meeting.

The detective did his best to push away at his feelings of exhaustion as he drove home. His Grandmother would no doubt be tired herself, having spent all day cleaning for other families. Each day, Doyoung returns home with the hopes that she will give him the news of her final retirement. Yet today proved to provide no difference as he pulled into the driveway. He walked into the shared house to find his Grandmother making a pot of tea.

"Ah, Doyoung," She smiles weakly as she sees her grandson entering the kitchen. He walks over to her and gently squeezes her shoulders before taking over with pouring the tea into the mug which she had already prepared. Once it's filled, he picks it up and places it on the coffee table in front of where she tends to sit in the afternoon to read her books.

"Jungwoo dropped by earlier."

This phrase catches Doyoung off guard as he pauses to gaze at his Grandmother in shock.   
"What did he have to say for himself?" He asks her as he loosens then tie around his neck.

"He said to get dressed nicely and be ready to be picked up at 7 o'clock sharp," She grins as she repeats the words he no doubt spoke when he was here. "He took me to the Lee's house so I didn't have to catch the bus."

"That was very kind of him," Doyoung finds himself smiling gently as he hears of the tasks his boyfriend had completed whilst he was with the serial killer at the prison.

The detective says no more before heading to his room in order to get ready to leave the house in a mere two hours. He chooses to slip into a pair of ripped, dark blue jeans which he adorns with a long sleeved, purple sweater. He doesn't bother to put gel or to do anything fancy with his hair as he just leaves it as it is. The next few hours, he spends on the couch beside his Grandmother, reading over Yoonoh's case files again, in case he missed something.

The two hours passed quickly and soon there was a knock at the front door. Doyoung kissed his Grandmother on the cheek as he told her not to wait up before going to answer it. Standing outside was Jungwoo, dressed in black trousers with a white shirt that was untucked, leather jacket over the top. His blonde hair looked quite fluffy as it was parted down the middle.

"Ready?" He asks as he extends his hand out to the older.

Doyoung simply smirks as he intertwines their hands, silently agreeing as the pair leave the house, getting into Jungwoo's car. It wasn't a too much of a surprise, having the younger taking him out to dinner. Whenever Doyoung had even slightly sunk into his work a little too deep, Jungwoo would make it his priority to distract the older, hoping to try and relax him somewhat.

They arrived at a BBQ restaurant which held many special memories for the pair. It was where Doyoung had first asked Jungwoo to be his boyfriend. They'd been on five dates by the time this one came along. Ever since, they did their best to eat within the walls of this place on all their anniversaries. Of course, this didn't stop them from coming here on other occasions—such as tonight—either.

The waiters nodded in greeting, smiling as they led the pair to their table of choice, one by the rear window which held the a view of the night sky above the city. Doyoung doesn't have to look at the menu and neither does his boyfriend and they place their order for the the typical set of meats and sides which they get.

"You're pushing yourself too hard," Jungwoo speaks up once the pair have had a chance to sip at their glasses of wine, deciding they'd used up all their possible small talk for this evening. "Yoonoh is a hell of a killer, you can't blame yourself for not being able to crack him instantly."

"I'm supposedly one hell of a detective, Jungwoo." Doyoung frowns, swirly the wine within his glass. "By the second interrogation I also have something. Even if it's just a hunch, but with Yoonoh...I have nothing."

The pair pause their conversation briefly as the waiter walks over to their table again. They smile at the man who begins to grill the meat. Placing the plate filled with all the food down beside it, he asks if they need anything else before walking away, keeping a mental note to come back and check on the food every minute or so.

"They never caught Jack the Ripper or the Zodiac Killer. I think they'll cut you some slack if you take a few more than two interrogations fo sign away some bastards life," The blonde haired male exclaims, clearly getting worked up by the topic.

"They never caught those two killers simply because they were two blind to face the facts which were right in front of them. There were too many theories and still are now. I'm not saying I'd be able to close those cases. The thing is," Doyoung leans across the table as he softens his voice to be just above a whisper. "Yoonoh has been apprehended and that's the hardest part. Everyone has put their faith in me, the families of those 25 victims are currently restless as they wait to receive the news that I've managed to send the prick who killed those they loved, to prison where he will spend the rest of his miserable life."

"You always let the pressure of all the external factors drive you up a wall. It's unhealthy," Jungwoo remarks, slightly bitter.

"I don't think I'm the one being driven up a wall at this point in time, Woo," Doyoung voices tightly, taking a long sip from his glass of wine.

No further words on the topic are shared as the waiter walks over, continuing with the preparations on their meal. He places a pile of cooked beef which ready for eating towards the edge of the grill before starting to grill some vegetables along with another set of meat. Doyoung silently places several pieces of the meat on his plate before adding a few of the sides. Jungwoo does the same, the atmosphere between them has become almost awkward as they eat the food.

"This is good," Jungwoo mutters, an attempt for small talk. Yet Doyoung merely nods. Not giving his partner the satisfaction of a response. The lack of responses ended up leading the younger to apologise after the meal. He didn't mean to upset his boyfriend and had only wished to provide him with some sort of distraction.

"I understand that and I appreciate that," Doyoung explains as he pulls his wallet from the pocket in his jeans. "But, you have to remember that being with me means you accept the ways that I work my cases. I've been in this business for much longer than you and it shows. I take on the external pressures from all the families of the victims as they are truly the ones who we work for. Whilst protecting the country, we are also striking revenge and seeking closure for these people. Fancy wine and fancy beef isn't going to change that."

Jungwoo gulps, moving his gaze to be on his empty plate as Doyoung leaves the table to pay.

•••

The dinner which was meant to be a distraction had ended up leaving a quite tense atmosphere between the two detectives. This certainly wasn't as bad as a full blown fight though. Those always ended with screaming, swearing and if they were out of the house, one would call a taxi home if not drive away. No words would be shared for several days until someone finally allowed for the guilt to chew away at them enough to apologise. Fights were much scarier then the simple misunderstanding which had occurred that night.

Doyoung didn't let it affect him as he got ready the next morning. He had work to do and his relationship was not going to interfere with that. One of the first agreements which the pair had made upon getting into a relationship had been, that no matter what was going on between them, the case always comes first. It's unprofessional to date a coworker, it would be stupid to make it worse by falling into the typical tropes of doing so. At least, that is what Doyoung believed.

He wasn't to see Yoonoh today. It was meant to be a day where he could solely focus on the files of the case, and prior precedents, basically looking over everything again in hopes that something new will come to light. The detective needs to figure out how he can push the killer's buttons in a way that would convince him to give answers. It didn't matter how he did it, Doyoung just needed to get something from the dark haired male. This case was proving to be more than a simple challenge.

That's when it refreshes in his mind. Upon the first interrogation, that picture of the victim seemed to have really gotten to Yoonoh. His entire posture had gone rigid as he'd caught a clumped of the mutilated woman. Based off the prior cases which the detective had been on, the killer always acted in that kind of way whenever they were reminded of a kill against someone who they cared for.

Opening his file, Doyoung shuffles through the list of victims until he indeed discovers the woman from the other day. Her license photo has been slipped under a paper clip which holds all of the papers on her case together.

Jung Haerin   
36 Years Old  
Spouse; Jung Byungho  
Children; Jung (Jaehyun) Yoonoh

This woman was his mother. The first photo which Doyoung had chosen to show, simply a random choice, happened to be the killer's mother. Based off Yoonoh's reaction, he cared for her deeply. Killing her mustn't have been an easy task. Which leads to the question as to why he did it. Based on her age when she died, the prisoner would have been around 17 years old upon committing this murder. At the same time he killed his father. It was a double murder which had shocked the entire country.

No one had realised that this was the beginning of a killing spree.

The files didn't contain anything about what Yoonoh's childhood up until 17 was like. Haerin's file mentioned that she had an addiction to heroin throughout her school years. Yet she had managed to give up the drug in order to protect her baby once she fell pregnant aged 19. Her partner aged 19 also.

Her own parents were drug addicts, her mother hadn't bothered to put a hold on her heroin habits when she was pregnant, aged 16. Haerin, consequently, was born with a weak heart. She was kept in the ICU at the hospital for almost a year whilst the doctors fought to save her. Once she had healed up, her mother had overdosed. Her father didn't want anything to do with her, which led to her being sent to an orphanage. There was only one account of abuse which she had suffered through the adoption system. Her first family consisted of a older woman and man who already had their own little girl. The father raped Haerin when she was merely 12 years old. She told the teachers at her school after they discovered her covered in bruises. She was thrown back into the system where she got adopted by a single mother. This woman was kind and took proper care of Haerin. Yet, she couldn't do anything as the young girl found herself gaining an addiction to her mother's choice drug at 14.

She only met Byungho when she was 17. They were quick to pursue a relationship which resulted in her pregnancy two years later. On her 20th birthday, the pair married in order to hold a solid front for their newborn son.

Byungho's upbringing had been the complete opposite of his spouse's. He was born into a wealthy family who had been planning to have him for over four years. His mother was 32 by the time she birthed him. His father was a strong figure in his life. They had a tight bond and went on father and son trips each year. Until his father got into a car accident when Byungho was 13. This rendered him paralysed from the waist below. Byungho didn't know how to deal with this and he certainly didn't take it well as he discovered heroin. It didn't take long for him to gain his addiction. Just as Haerin had done, he strived to successfully become clean whilst she was pregnant. He cut his parents off as he didn't want to have to face the trauma of seeing his father strapped to a chair.

Their lives seemed to be working out okay until Yoonoh reached the age of 4. Parenthood for such young parents was beginning to prove a strenuous task. They had both been forced to find full time jobs instead of being able to pursue higher education. Byungho was the first to fall back into his love for heroin, as it helped him cope with all the stresses of being a father and a husband. Haerin refuses to do so as she didn't want her son to grow up without a mother as she was forced to do. Byungho lost his job when Yoonoh has turned 6, making it extremely difficult to pay for the young boy's education. The overwhelming stresses of being the only providing an income for two people was quick to become too much for Haerin as she followed her husband in the relapse into heroin.

This was were the files weren't clear. The initial investigation upon the time of these murders had uncovered this much information on both parents. Yet once Yoonoh hit 6 years of age, no one knows what happened.

Somehow, the family had managed to pay for his education as Yoonoh had attended all his years of school up until the date which he slaughtered his parents. Teachers from his school admitted to seeing no bruises or any signs of abuse on him whilst he was there.

It could be a smart move to take Yoonoh to his childhood home, the small house which he used to take the lives of his parents. For other cases, doing just this had worked a treat. Doyoung had never needed to even consider using this method. He had always held a strong belief that detectives were merely out of options when they took the prisoners to the crime scenes. Being in this predicament had started to shine a light on how these different methods all work to achieve the same outcome.

To do this, he would have to look into whether the house still stands. Once securing the location, he'd have to pay a visit to his boss in order to gain permission to produce a warrant.

Doyoung didn't waste any further minutes as he flicked through Haerin's files in order to find her address. He plugged it into the search bar of his computer and was pleased with the results which it brought up. The house has been on the market for over three years. It was sold soon after the murders took place but those owners felt uneasy after living there for a while. At first they tried to rent it out yet no one had wanted to live there. Now they fight the endless battle of trying to sell the property.

This meant that all the detective would have to do is contact the real estate agent and book the space for a few hours. He wouldn't specify exactly who he was bringing with him as he knew it would attract unwanted attention.

Having secured the availability, Doyoung leaves his desk, heading to the boss' office. He hadn't even knocked as the middle aged called for him to enter.

"Ah Doyoung," he exclaims as the raven haired male walks in, closing the door behind him. "What brings you here?"

"I want to put in a request for a warrant," Doyoung speaks firmly. "I want to take Yoonoh to the house where he killed his parents. It is of my belief that this will aim in provoking him to reveal more of what he has done and will aid in making him answer my questions."

There is a pause as the middle aged man lowers his gaze from the detective who is still standing, opting to gaze at the screen of his computer which is currently turned off. Doyoung makes no move to say anything else as he just stands, hands clasped behind his back, thumbs nervously fiddling with each other.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" The older finally breaks the silence. "Yoonoh is a very dangerous man. If the public were to learn of your choice to take him out of prison, even for a few hours, you have to understand that you would be removed from the case. I cant risk the public or media finding out."

"I know, they won't find out. I plan to hide him well within the safety of my car. No one will be able to see him through the tinted windows. I'll dye his hair if I have to but he won't be revealed," The detective states.

"You'll need to take another officer with you. That prison guard, Johnny, he would go with you."

"I don't think that would be necessary," Doyoung retorts immediately. "I think I've proved myself more than capable when it comes to keeping killers under control."

The detective knew he had struck a nerve within the latter as he spoke. Around a year ago, a man with a gun had managed to make his way into the building after having shot dead two civilians at the mall. He tried to shoot up the station but Doyoung was able to hold him back. His boss knew that he was one of the best fit in order to control Yoonoh. He knew that the other had it within him. Which is the only reason which he gave in.

"Print the warrant for tomorrow."

•••

Doyoung couldn't hide the smirk from his features as he walked down the hall of the prison. Johnny wasn't sure how to act around the surprisingly, chipper detective. He practically skipped through the security gates. Whilst it wasn't odd for the officer to have a day here or there where he was quite joyful, his mood was never quite this uplifted.

"I'll be out here, watching as per usual," The guard explains just as they reach the interrogation room. Except, Doyoung doesn't enter as he presses the palm of his right hand against the door, stopping the other from opening it.

"There'll be no need," The raven haired male begins. "Turn off the cameras and your voice recorders. I'm trying the privacy tactic on him."

Doyoung had used this method before. He would promise the prisoner that it was the mere two of them and anything he would say would not be held against the other. It was a pretty efficient method when it came to figuring out how to crack the facade of these killers. Johnny was hesitant to allow the detective to use this method. He only allows it as Doyoung promises he is recording through a device which is attached to him. Being the skilled officer he is, Doyoung can also be trusted to physically defend himself need be.

"Are you recording?" Johnny asks, brow raised in question.

"Of course, who do you think I am?" Doyoung remarks with a lop sided grin.

Johnny says nothing else as he walks over to the switch board for the recording equipment. He keys in his passcode. 4723 8955. Over the years, many visits to this prison in particular has led to Doyoung being able to memorise the code of the guard. The older does not know of this, no doubt he would file for it to be changed if he knew.

"If you don't mind, I need you to close the blinds on the one sided glass. Can't risk anything," The detective adds as his hand moves to grasp the handle of the door.

"You know better than anyone else that it is impossible for those on the inside to know about the visibility from the opposite side of the mirror," Johnny seems hesitant to complete this part of the method. He had never been required to do so in the past.

"I want this guy locked up for the rest of his life, just as everyone else does. For that to occur, the blinds must be closed," Doyoung laces the last word with quite a bit of venom which startles the guard.

The detective before him could be quite intimidating when he wanted to be. Johnny wasn't a fool enough to keep pressing buttons to see how far he could go before the detective completely turned on him. Sighing in defeat, he moves to the mirror where he draws the blinds to a close. Doyoung merely smiles at him before stepping into the room, closing the door behind him again.

Yoonoh raised his head and smiled slightly as he witnessed the raven haired male's entrance. He doesn't open his mouth to speak any greeting as he seems to be waiting for the older to speak first.

Doyoung takes his typical seat across the table for him, placing a a few files on the cold, metallic surface. The smile on the other's features is quick to turn into a frown as he watches the detective opening the file of his mother.

"Hello Jaehyun," Doyoung greets with a grin, resting his hands on the table as he leans back in his chair. "Today is going to be quite different than our other sessions. Do you recognise this woman? I showed her to you on day one."

An expression of confusion appears on the prisoner's expression, yet disappears a moment later as takes a look at the photo of the person who raised him.

"Yes, I do," He admits. "How does this make today any different? I thought you were meant to be helping me?"

The detective chuckles lowly as he sees the dark haired male cocking his head to the side, glaring at him with a gaze of genuine interest in what is taking place.

"I'm getting you out of here," Doyoung mutters as he leans across the table, sliding the file along with his movements in order to make it appear as though he is showing it to Jaehyun. "I have managed to get the recording set up turned off for now, the one sided glass has been blocked. I still need to somewhat pretend to be doing my job as I know Johnny well and he is probably peeking through those blinds as we speak."

Jaehyun frowns, moving his eyes to steal a glimpse at the glass which has been poorly disguised to blend into the wall. A solid white, wooden frame holds the shape of a large rectangle on the wall, almost as though it were holding a painting.

"I have a warrant to take you to a crime scene, an attempt to get you to answer my questions," The detective ignores the other's expressions. "If you are prepared for this, I just need to show the guard my piece of paper and you're out with me."

"I can't answer your questions, you'll lock me away," Jaehyun refuses as he pushes the paper away. A look of disdain spreading across his pale features.

"You don't have to. You just have to trust me on this," Doyoung maintains a steady tone.

Jaehyun locks their eyes together and simply stares upon the other for several moments. The silence between them provides the prior with the ability for full concentration as his mind goes over everything which the detective has just told him. Not having the words to respond, he slowly nods in agreement as he chooses to go along with the latter's choice.

"Very well then," Doyoung gathers his files once more as he places them all back into his bag. He rises from the table and heads over to the door. "Hang tight for me."

A final smirk and he is gone.

•••

It wasn't difficult to get Jaehyun out of the prison. Johnny was prepared to tackle Doyoung to the ground when he first heard the words leave his mouth. Yet, upon seeing the warrant, he had no choice but to assist taking the prisoner out to the detective's vehicle.

The awkward silence which was quick to occur as soon as Doyoung began the drive. Jaehyun had no idea what he was supposed to say. He was still highly confused as to who this person in the driver seat was. Again he was acting as he had upon their hook up a few days ago. Yet, the person who had initially been at the first interrogation was polar opposite to this one. Jaehyun had never heard of an officer who was this way.

"You don't have to be cautious with your speech anymore," The detective breaks the silence. "No one will be hearing us."

"Forgive me if I'm quite sure what you are yet," Jaehyun responds, keeping his focus on the road ahead of them.

"What I am?" Doyoung laughs. "I'm a normal human as you are, Jaehyun. Unless there is something you need to tell me?"

Jaehyun chooses to not respond to this. It seems to take hours before Doyoung eventually turns off the main road and onto a side street. The prisoner isn't lying when he says he has no recognition of their location. The road leads them up a constant slope until it turns into a gravel driveway. He had most certainly, not killed anyone up this way. He barely even recognised the fact that they were still within Korea. The house which soon came into view was one which the prisoner had only ever heard of or seen in the movies. It seemed to have a castle like exterior, the walls towering over anything on the outside. It was safe to assume that the building hadn't been occupied for years, even from the outside. Windows were broken, the garden was untidy and clearly wasn't maintained.

The entire space had a particularly eerie vibe to it. Especially as Doyoung put the car into park. Opening the door, he steps out and walks around to Jaehyun's side. He assists the younger out of the vehicle where he then moves to remove the hand cuffs from the individual.

"I'm not going to kill you," The detective smirks softly as he chucks the metallic bracelets into his car again. "You are going to reside here for a while. I lived here as a child and the property has remained under my name for a significant amount of time. No one will be able to find you here. It gives us complete privacy."

"The warrant only allows for me to be out of prison for five hours. They'll realise something is wrong if I don't return and you're the person who took me away," Jaehyun rightfully argues.

He doesn't move as he watches the detective turning around, walking a few paces away before crouching onto the ground in order to pick up a fallen brick. The raven haired male examines the heavy object before moving his gaze to meet with Jaehyun's yet again.

"You escaped."

He states with a shrug. Jaehyun doesn't have time to process what has occurred as the older, without any further hesitation, raises the brick and aims.


	4. 1.2

Nothing could quite compare to the throbbing which Doyoung felt within his head prior to him even opening his eyes. One could almost suggest the concussion he landed in two years ago, which lasted a month, may have caused a similar pain. Yet in the eyes of the detective, this constant and quite insistent throbbing was intense enough to make him wish he were to relapse into an unconscious state. Wincing, he moves his arms to clutch into his head, as though the touch would do something.

That's when he hears the sound of someone shuffling across the floor, soon followed by the familiar dip in the bed as someone takes his hands in their own. Doyoung finally edged open his eyes. He blinks a few times in order to sensitise for the brightness of the sunlit room. He can't help the look of confusion which creeps onto his expression, even after sighting the comforting sight of his boyfriend by his side.

"How do you feel?" The younger's tone is laced with concern as he allows for his eyes to flicker over the older's figure, still comfortably tucked beneath the blankets.

"Like hell," Doyoung exclaims bluntly, moving to be in a seated position. However the motion is deemed an immediate failure, the pain in his head proving too much as he falls back down again. "What happened?" He asks with genuine loss for an idea of what has led to him being in this situation.

"You shouldn't move too fast, he beat you up pretty bad," Jungwoo mutters, ever so gently caressing the detectives cheek. His delicate touch manages to not upset the bruised skin. "Yoonoh left you battered and bruised before fleeing. He's gone."

The panic which flooded throughout all of Doyoung's senses was enough to give him the energy to push past his pain as he commenced a seated position. Jungwoo frowned at his actions. He lowered his hand to grab the older's, giving it a squeeze of comfort prior to reconnecting the pairs gaze. He knew more than anyone how upsetting it would be for the detective to have lost his project. It had happened to many detectives, yet Doyoung had always sworn that it would never happen to him.

"How could this happen?" Doyoung exasperates, directed more towards himself than the other in the room. He was always highly critical of his skill set which included any actions which he might opt to take.

"We were hoping you might be able to fill us in on that part," Jungwoo softens his tones, adjusting his position to be able to caress his boyfriend's cheek lovingly. "You drove yourself to a hospital before loosing consciousness. That's all we know so far."

Doyoung can't help but continue to feel dazed as he remains in his position laying on his back. The more he attempts to focus on the events from the night prior, the more he comes to the realisation that he cannot remember. Almost as though he had blacked out, the time period between him driving to the prison and waking up now was completely blank.

The uneasiness associated with this feeling of loss was clear.

He was quickly wanting to wake from whatever kind of nightmare this was. Yet, it became all too obvious that he was indeed awake when the door to his room edged open, revealing his Grandmother's frail figure in the doorway. She immediately breathed a sigh of relief as she saw he was awake and more or less alert. Jungwoo didn't say anything as he removed his touch, backing away as he allowed for the elderly woman to be at the forefront of her Grandson.

"My poor boy," Her voice wavers, highlighting how she has been crying.

The detective feels his own wave of sorrow growing. Taking in her state of mind, knowing it was caused by him, it truly hurt more than he would care to admit. His boyfriend picked up on the change in his expression from where he stood against the wall. The sympathetic gaze which briefly passed his expression was all but unseen as Doyoung's focus remained on his family.

"Does it hurt?" She asks him quietly. She isn't too sure if she wants to hear the full story of what happened. It will only give her more reason to sound to disapprove of his chosen work field.

"I'm fine. "I've fared worse," Doyoung tells a lie. Telling the truth will only cause for more mental strain to be inflicted on the older. He would hate for his Grandmother to go through extra suffering, which would also be caused by him. He would be a horrible Grandson for letting that happen.

"You had me worried. This detective work of yours is highly dangerous. Are you sure this is the right career for you?" His Grandmother cannot hold herself back from raising this query at least once.

"How else am I meant to be able to catch the people like the one's who killed my parents?" Doyoung retorts without a second thought.

He would never consider leaving his job. Not when it was beginning to grow ever more interesting. Each case involved a killer who was that more complex than the one prior. Catching and ensuring the 'bad guy' was locked away for a long time wasn't work, it was almost like a more complicated version of those mystery games he would play as a child.

"I cannot change your mind, I can only support you," She smiles gently, taking his hand in her own. "I just wish you wouldn't get hurt all the time."

"Once every few months or so is very different to all the time," Doyoung finds himself correcting her with a slight chuckle.

Her facade holds the slight smile before she lets go of his hand.

"Work calls, but be sure to stay out of the office today," She uses a more stern tone as she almost orders him this information.

"Be careful, I love you," The detective calls out.

She returns his sign of affection with a larger smile before she leaves the room yet again. Jungwoo is quick to resume his position at the older's side following her departure. He takes his hand within his own and merely holds his line of sight.

"You do understand that I will need to go into the office today, right?" Doyoung brings up the matter in a low voice as he already knows what the immediate response will be.

"And you do understand why I have to ensure you do not leave this house today, right?" Jungwoo mocks the older's tone. He allows for his lips to tug upward ever so slightly as he waits for the other to respond.

"You couldn't possibly do that. I'll have you caving into my charms soon enough," Doyoung grins a devils grin.

"I'll tie you to the bed if I have to," This threat causes for the younger's skin to burn.

The dark haired older's gaze turns into one that is almost seductive. Who would've know what he might have done next in that moment had his entire body not been screaming curses at him. It was truly a shame how immobile the simple bruise could render oneself. He would've loved to claim the younger then and there. It was a prime opportunity. Yet his injured position meant he was by no means capable. He chooses to instead let go of his boyfriend's hand, gesturing for the other to crawl onto the bed beside him.

Jungwoo happily obliges, being sure to try and avoid knocking the older's bruises. He fails a few times as Doyoung winces slightly. But after a few moments, the pair are happily laying beside each other. Doyoung has his arms wrapped around the blonde haired male as best as he physically can. Placing a soft kiss to the top of his head, he cannot hide the curl of his lips which almost reaches his eyes.

He effortlessly moves his left hand to be on the nape of Jungwoo's neck. Gently caressing it, he seems to have gained no suspicions from the latter who has closed his eyes. The next move is swift enough that the younger doesn't have a chance to flinch. Doyoung, almost delicately, grabs a pressure point with his thumb and forefinger. He presses down, cutting off the supply of blood to the brain for the few seconds needed to leave Jungwoo in the cold.

Ever so calmly, the detective repositions his boyfriend's unconscious body to be lying on its side. Ignoring all the screaming pains and aches from his body, he moves into a seated position before getting off the bed.

Muttering a soft apology, he quickly gets dressed into his chosen suit. Ensuring the tie around his neck is done to a presentable standard, he exits the house and leaves for the office.

•••

As soon as his car pulls into his reserved parking spot, Doyoung can't help but feel more flattened than what he did at home. In all honesty, he wasn't fully aware as to how he managed to convince Jungwoo to let him get this far. The latter had been so headstrong regarding the fact that the older wouldn't be leaving the house until he was all healed up. Yet, here he is at the station.

There were many shocked gasps and murmurs as the well renowned detective limped down the halls, all the way to his own office. He wasn't even able to take a seat before he heard the looming voice of his boss behind him. The words he said were something along the lines of, 'In my office, now.' At least that was all Doyoung was able to interpret through the constant thud which was occurring within his head.

His boss hadn't offered for him to take a seat, but he found himself half collapsing into the familiar strain of the worlds most uncomfortable chair. The thin cushioning which was covered by a hideous green stitch pattern was clearly produced to keep all of its patrons in high discomfort at all times.

"I must admit, I am surprised that you showed your face here so soon," His boss begins, tone already quite low and threatening. The dark haired male was certainly not in here for a lovely little chat.

"Before I begin though, do you have anything to say for yourself?" The male doesn't sit behind his desk, but rather opts to sit on top of it. His gaze peers down at the detective. It's an act he uses quite often to try and intimidate his workers. It always works, just not on Doyoung.

The latter was too busy trying to block out the constant thud, thud, thud, which was accompanied by a few spins within his head to even have the ability to form a comprehensible sentence. He opened his mouth as though he were to say a few words which would only make him appear more foolish, yet no sounds comes out. The annoyed glance and composure of his boss seems to only be fuelled by the dark haired male's performance.

"You have always been one of the country's greatest detectives, Kim Dongyoung," He's using the detectives birth name. This meeting was most definitely not ending well. "You have been able to successfully lock away many serial killers which society has always been grateful for. But, do you have any idea how stupid you are?!"

He slams his hand on the desk as soon as Doyoung's eyes drift closed, wincing in pain. He is quick to open them again, doing his best to hold his focus as his boss only raises his aggravated tone.

"You let Yoonoh escape. One of our worst killers is now simply walking free thanks to you. This is something that I expect from the rookies. I certainly do not expect it from you. Don't get me wrong, you are a well established detective, but this act has proven the childish aspects which are still having an all mighty impact on your career. Heck, there's even a psychologist from the local mental hospital looking to discuss with the judge whether you are sound enough to be on this case."

Doyoung nods slowly. He can't process much of the dialogue being presented to him which causes for him to have little to no clue as to when he should be responding.

"I can't let this go unpunished," His boss scowls. "I'm going to give you a month, no more and no less, to find Jung Yoonoh and bring him back to jail where he can continue to be prosecuted. You do this and I just might allow for you to stay on his case."

"And if I don't?" The detective manages to ask.

"Then I will have no choice but to remove you from not only this case, but all cases in the future."

"You'll fire me?" Doyoung exclaims, pounding in his head being replaced with an overwhelming sense of anger as he begins to process this information better than ever.

"Don't let it come to that, Doyoung. I trust that you won't let us down again," His boss closes the conversation. "You should go back home and rest. You have a lot coming up."

Doyoung doesn't say goodbye as he musters the strength to stand straight from his seat, swiftly exiting the room. His limp is almost gone as the anger fuels his journey from the police station to his car. A few of the staff attempt to ask if he is okay and whether he should be driving as he storms past. He merely ignores them all, redirecting his aim to be on the drive home.

How dare his boss threaten him with losing his job? He is clearly the only detective at that joint who can complete any task which is given to him. Beneath him there is only one other who has solved three murder cases. No one is even close to his tally of six. Yes he had made a mistake, but he had no control over it. Was it not clear from his injuries and for his lack of memory regarding the incident that Jaehyun had inflicted pretty severe injuries upon him?

Upon his car pulling into the familiar driveway of his home, the detective attempted to push down the wave of anger he felt. This only seemed to a waste of breath as his eyes remained quite narrowed, hands almost trembling from the blood which boiled throughout his veins. He stepped out of the car, wincing as his bruised leg touched the surface of the ground. The sound of his foot dragging across the concrete whilst he limped his way into the house would have surely signalled his arrival to whoever was still indoors.

He was surprised to notice his Grandmother hovering by the couch in the living room, eyes glued to a news segment regarding Yoonoh's escape. Doyoung curses audibly as he reaches for the remote. He ignores the screaming pains in his joints as he switches the television to darkness prior to throwing the remote back to its position on the couch.

"I told you not to go into the office," His Grandmother frowns, attention still facing the blank screen before her.

"As you now know, I had business to deal with," Doyoung responds to her remark in a quite harsh tone. She visibly tenses as the serrated edge to his words. The detective tilts his head ever so slightly, awaiting for her to go on.

"Work must be highly stressful right now," She softens her voice, attempting to sound soothing as she can sense her grandson's anger is going to cause for him to burst. "There isn't too much you can do when you're hurt. Take some time off, Doyoung, and then focus on getting your criminal back."

"They'll fire me if I don't find him within a month. I don't have time to rest and recover. If I wanted time to rest than I wouldn't have allowed for him to escape in the first place," The detective's lips edge downward as a scowl takes over.

"You put too much pressure on yourself. Would it be the worst thing ever if you were fired?" His Grandmother whispers the second part to her phrasing, knowing it's full effect.

Doyoung lets out an agitated groan before knocking a vase from the coffee table, to the floor where it shatters. His breathing quickens as his blood races throughout his system. Without gazing, he knows his Grandmother is currently feeling her own sense of fear raising within her frail figure. Her words must be chosen carefully. It had been quite a while since her Grandson had grown this...temperamental. As much as she shouldn't bring this up now, she knew it would be better to clear the air rather than letting it settle.

"Your brother called."

At this, Doyoung immediately moves his gaze to be aligned with her own. He picks up on the signs of hurt which flicker around the edges. She shakes her head solemnly as the male opposite her begins to smirk devilishly.

"And what did dear brother Taeil have to say for himself? Hmm?" His tone shifts to be one which is quite cynical. The detective folds his arms over his chest, biting down on his tongue as he gives the elderly woman an abundance of opportunity to expand her statement.

"He wanted to check in on everything. To see if you're still a detective and if I'm still cleaning," She tells him easily.

Doyoung scoffs lowly, moving his eyes to be focused on his feet for the briefest of moments before facing his Grandmother again. He remains quiet as he takes three, lengthened strides in order to be standing right in front of her. His height works in his favour to intimidate her slightly. The suit along with his state which glistens with rage would be enough to send anyone away cowering. For support, she reaches out to grab the back of the couch.

"That cowardly boy is many things, but he is not my brother," The detective snarls. He doesn't say anything else as he reaches for the gun in his waistband.

•••

Jungwoo's head spun, the world seemed to be unstable as he slowly opened his eyes. He was surprised to realise he was alone in Doyoung's bed, having no recollection of how he winded up asleep on the older's bed. The matter becomes one which is immediately pushed aside as he hears someone crying out from somewhere else in the house.

The light haired male, still in a half asleep state of mind, swings his legs over the bed to be on the floor. Standing he wastes no further time in rushing out to where the cry came from. He feels his heart stopping for a few moments as he takes in the sight before him.

Doyoung is crouched on the floor, his arms covered in blood up to his elbows. Tears rapidly cascade down his cheeks as he holds his Grandmother's limp body against his own. The blood must be hers, Jungwoo can see a wound on her back which has stained the majority of her dress to that horrible red colour.

"What happened?" Jungwoo exclaims as he crouches beside his boyfriend. He calmingly places a hand to his lower back, trying to get the older to look at him. The dark haired detective only cries harder, tightening his grasp on the old woman.

"I-I don't know, I came b-back from the office and s-she was on the floor. She was b-bleeding and I couldn't s-stop it. She's dead, J-Jungwoo," He is a stuttering mess as his emotions seem to be holding the steering wheel of his state of mind.

Jungwoo frowns solemnly as he attempts to wrap his arm around the older as best as he can whilst he still holds onto his Grandmother. After a few moments, the dark haired male finally lets go of her as he allows for himself to relax into the younger's embrace. As her body lays out on the floor once more, Jungwoo is able to notice what appears to be multiple stab wounds on the elderly woman's chest, stomach and lower back. Whoever did this certainly meant what they were doing. This was no accident.

"We should call the police," The light haired male whispers.

At the mentioning of this, something seems to snap within the older. His tears slow as he pushes himself from the younger's arms. He hurries to be standing before rushing out of the room. Confused, Jungwoo follows the other as he enters the bathroom. He turns on the shower faucet, not bothering to remove his bloodied clothes as he steps inside.

"What are you doing?" Jungwoo exclaims as he steps inside after him, not caring for the water which washes through his own clothes. He grips the older's upper arms, forcing him to meet his own gaze filled with concern.

"I need to go to court," Doyoung says softly, his voice hoarse from crying.

"Why?" Jungwoo almost feels bad for asking so many questions, especially at a time like this. It just doesn't help the entire situation with how strange the dark haired detective is acting. One might almost say that since Yoonoh escaped, he has become an entirely different person.

"A psychologist is trying to deem me incapable of being a detective. I have to prove him wrong," The other explains quickly. He shrugs off the younger's grip as he begins the process of removing his shirt. Any pain he held previously seems to have disappeared — or at least he's ignoring it — as he swiftly undresses himself to clean the blood stains from his skin.

"Doyoung, you shouldn't. Now isn't the right time. You're grieving and you're not thinking straight," Jungwoo tries to reason with him. The gaze he receives in response only confirms that it's a lost cause. There would be no getting in the older's way. He had made his decision and for whatever reason he was not open to other's suggestions.

"I'll call the police, you do what you have to," The younger frowns before leaving the older to shower in peace.

•••

"Good afternoon, Justice Choi. I am Dr Nakamoto Yuta from the Rosewood Mental Hospital. Today I bring to you a theory regarding the case of South Korean State vs Jung Yoonoh. In particular it regards the lead detective on the case," A tall male with brown hair — which has grown to a length that a small ponytail has been formed at the nape of his neck — speaks firmly as he walks over to the high bench where the Judge on the case is seated.

"Regarding Detective Kim Doyoung? Am I correct?" The Judge pauses as he awaits for the confirmation nod which he receives from the man in the grey suit and tie. "Please continue."

"Ever since his childhood, Mr Kim has seemed to be a troubled boy. After conducting some research I found that his parents attempted to admit him to our facilities at Rosewood when he was aged 13. However, the same day which they were meant to bring him in, they were murdered."

"Are you suggesting that this 13 year old boy killed his parents?" Justice Choi interrupts, brow raised as he seems to be holding a heavy sense of doubt regarding the case which is being presented to him.

"I am not suggesting anything of the matter," The Doctor exclaims. "All I'm bringing attention to is the fact that even his parents had noticed something wasn't quite right. His brother disappeared after their parents died, he seemed to hold something against Doyoung. Taeil was older and most older brothers in a similar scenario would refuse to leave their younger sibling. Yet, Taeil left without a moments notice. I am not suggesting he is a bad person by any means, I'm just thinking there is more to the reasoning behind his departure. He could've possibly been wanting to escape his brother's mentally ill antics."

"With all due respect Dr Nakamoto," The Judge leans forward against his bench. "Telling me little theories which hold no evidence to strengthen them about someone's life story is by no means going to influence me to look ill upon a detective."

"I ran some brief tests upon some of the tapes which I managed to acquire from the prison where Mr Kim has been doing his interrogations. I found heavy evidence regarding a heavy case of—" The male is interrupted as the doors to the room swing open.

None other but the subject of the conversation, Kim Doyoung, himself walks into the room. His black suit is tidy, hair pushed back with gel. He adjusts the glasses which are perched on his nose before approaching the bench, standing at the Doctor's side.

"Sorry for my late appearance, your Honour," The detective bows. "I am sorry to announce that I was informed late about this little meeting. I only discovered the time and location about 30 minutes ago and made my way over as quickly as I could."

"This meeting is about you, not with you," Yuta scowls, not removing his gaze from the Judge who seems to be looking at the detective with an almost amused expression.

"Well I believed that my presence may help you to try and prove whatever mental psychosis you're attempting to pin on me," Doyoung smirks ironically. "Tell me, Doctor, do I need to stutter my words? Go on about alien invasions? How exactly may I assist with your psychosis?"

Yuta goes to respond with a rather disgruntled tone, yet he is halted from doing so as the Judge raises his voice.

"Did you receive a warrant to view those tapes? I don't recall passing a warrant for such a screening," Justice Choi's tone has turned to be one of a parent lecturing a child as he stares down upon the brown haired male.

"No, I did not, your Honour," Yuta admits, lowering his gaze as he visibly gulps. He knows exactly how this situation is going to turn out. All thanks to that detective randomly showing up.

"Then I believe whatever you have to show me is not legal information. Out of all people, you should know that you are required to obtain an authoritative warrant or permission before prying into someone's mental state," The Judge condescends the other. "Detective Kim has shown no signs of being ill fit for his job. I will remain to be the judge of that. So unless you gather court worthy material, I will be dismissing this trivial matter."

"Yes, your Honour," The Doctor bows alongside the detective as the pair wait for the Judge to exit the room through the door behind his bench. Once he is absent, the brown haired male turns to the officer, a piercing stare protruding from his eyes.

"How did you find out about this meeting?"

"Does that matter?" Doyoung scoffs. "I'd like to know why you're spying on my mental state. What kind of state are you in doctor if you're illegally looking into people who are completely fine? Hmmm? Is it because I have a better reputation than you who works to help out in the looney bin? I'm sorry if your muppets aren't entertaining enough so you have to try and rope in a marionette to spice up your string show."

Doyoung grimaces as he steps closer to the other, using his intimidating stance to emphasise each word he speaks.

"Sorry but you'll need to find someone else for your little broadway. It's a good idea that you do or you may find all the strings on your dear puppets being cut."

Yuta only stands in silence, continuing to glare at the dark haired male even as he swiftly exits the room, not bothering to share a final gaze backward.


End file.
